


Our First Time

by justtaylor



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Big Nick Wilde, F/M, First Time, Inexperience, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, Muscles, Nervousness, Penis Size, Romance, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Size Kink, Too Big, big penis, muscular
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtaylor/pseuds/justtaylor
Summary: Nick and Judy have been working together for a while now, they are best friends, more then that if you ask some, but neither one of them dared to take this friendship another step, not until Judy's older sister came to town and stoke her into admitting her sexual interest in her big fox friend, will Judy have to courage to face the big size difference between them and mate?
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 20
Kudos: 86





	1. The Big Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writting a fanfic, so please bear with me! :x
> 
> This is a 3 part (maybe more... at least 3 chapters) smut-with-story fanfic about Judy and Nick first time together, this passes a few years after the end of the movie where both of them are really close friends, love each other, but neither of them had the courage the ask each other out. Nick has been working on the ZPD gym for the last years and is looking pretty good, making Judy even more atracted to him, but is only when her sister Mary comes to town that Judy has the courage to do something about it.

  
"I'm so happy that you finally came to visit me!" 

Said Judy Hopps in a very cheerful and high pitched voice looking at her older sister, Mary, a dark grey bunny a little bit shorter than her wearing a caramel pantsuit, she took off her sunglasses and looked at Judy with a little smile coming from the corner of her lips.

"Yes, I believe it was already overdue"

  
"Definitely!" - Said Judy still very cheerful

  
"And I know there are some great architecture offices here in Zootopia... so maybe this could be, you know, more than a visit?" - Judy said playfully elbowing her sister who she already insisted many times for her to move to Zootopia

  
"hahaha" - Smiled Mary ironically

  
"Who knows, maybe... but something that I do wanna know is when I'm going to meet your fox boyfriend" - Said Mary with a mean smile to her sister knowing very well that saying that annoyed her sister a lot

"He is not my boyfriend! He is just a boy that is my friend!"

  
"...boy that is my friends" - Said Mary in unison with her sister, she's been hearing this for more than a year now

  
"Judy dear, you can't cuddle with that fox on a couch watching a movie every Friday night and still call him your "friend that isn't your boyfriend" " - Mary said giggling 

  
"Yes I can!" - Judy said mad

  
"We are just... very... very close friends, that's it!" - She said blushing, avoiding looking at her sister

"Sure thing" - Answered Mary giggling from seen her sister embarrassed about the topic

  
"And he has a name you know, Nick!" - Said Judy trying to hide her embarrassment with anger, something that her sister thought was really cute

  
"We are about to see him, he's there at the ZPD gym, and pleaaseee for everything that is sacred don't. Call. Me. His. Boyfriend!"

"Alright, alright" - Mary said laughing

  
"Don't worry, I'm just excited about finally meeting the famous Nick you talk about so much, let's see if he is as handsome as he looks in your photos"

  
"I'm regretting this already..." - Judy said glooming while her sister laughs at her

They kept walking towards the ZPD gym on Zootopia's downtown, it's a sunny day and despite Judy's sister trying to annoy her like they were kids back in the Burrow she is very happy to show her sister around town and introduce her to her best friend. It's been almost two years that Judy and Nick first met and since then a lot has changed, they are now both ZPD's detectives, Judy moved to a nicer apartment and so did Nick, they not only spend the whole day at work together but outside of work as well, they both like each other very much, more than friends one may say, but they don't have the courage to say so.

They finally arrive at the ZPD main building, a large modern-looking building in the middle of the square, they walk around the building's promenade until they come across a sign "ZPD Gym" where they get in. They walked into a building full of mostly predators, big muscular predators with a strong scent of sweat in the air, Judy's older sister doesn't know if that view makes her scared or excited, Judy, on the other hand, looks almost anesthetized by the ambiance, she is so used to been around those guys that she doesn't mind the smell or the shirtless men walking around, but one thing does catch her eye, one person to be more precise, her change of posture and attitude is so intense that it catches her sister's attention, she sees her running and jumping towards a red fox that just left the weight room, he's dripping on sweat but she doesn't seem to care, she actually seems to like it.

  
"Nick!!" - Judy chanted while jumping on him and hugging

  
"haha what's up carrots?" - Nick said while hugging her and cleaning the sweat off his forehead with a small towel on his shoulder

Judy dropped the hug and fell on the ground, she was a bit soaked from the fox sweat that just got in her shirt and fur from the hug, she secretly loved his fox musk, even more after a workout, but she pretended to clean her fur and shirt while saying - 

"Pretty soaked aren't you Detective Wilde haha"

  
"That's what happens when the Chief gives you a lifting workout routine"  
\- Nick said with a small giggle while taking off his soaked wet gym shirt revealing his muscular body, Nick started working out at the ZPD gym after joining the force almost 2 years ago, and first he only did the basic routines because Chief Bogo forced him, but after a few months and some pretty good results the vain fox liked his new look and started lifting 5 days a week, and after more than a year on this routine the results are pretty big. The bunny looked at his fox friend taking his shirt off and in her mind that 7 seconds moment played in her head as a 70 seconds slow motion, slowly reaviling his physique, the light cream fur of his front side was rippled with definition, his abs sticking out of his fur with six clear points of muscle, his pecs round and prominent that were already visible when he even had his gym shirt on, his beefy arms were clearly pumped from his recent workout, a vein running down his biceps was visible through his fur, his triceps were streching his tight gym shirt, when he took it off you could see his biceps almost flexed for a moment when his hand has at his head, round and strong, that view of the muscular fox was an eye candy not only for Judy but for all females on the precinct, and Nick knew that, but he only had eyes for his bunny, that at the moment was visibly salivating (and some what wet) with her eyes fixated at the fox ripped body and beautiful green eyes.

Mary's reaction wasn't very different, she had only seen some pictures of Nick, she knew he was a handsome fox but she didn't know about his figure, she was quite impressed and turned on about it, foxes aren't a species known for been ripped, they are normally lean or chubby, and the muscular ones you see are the huge bodybuilders (that are rare but you can spot one or two in a gym), but Nick wasn't, he was the perfect balance between lean and very muscular, wasn't weirdly huge as the bodybuilders neither lean like other red foxes (or himself a year and a half ago). Mary also loved the short spectacle of seen him taking off his shirt and all she could think was "That's one hot fucking fox..." and when she looked at her younger sister drooling with that fox musk she knew for certain now that she wanted him, but knowing how Judy is, she just didn't have the courage to ask him out yet.

After quickly analyzing every inch of the hot musky fox in front of her, from his crotch to his paws, Mary faked a small cough to call the attention of her sister that looked like she was in a trance staring at Nick, she quickly took her eyes off the fox and looked at her sister that was right behind of her.

"Oh, right, haha, Nick this is my older sister Mary!" - She said pushing her forward a bit

  
"She is the one I told you about, the architect that travels everywhere, she is staying here at Zootopia for a few weeks!"

  
"She travels everywhere but Zootopia apparently! hahaha, how is it the first time we are seen each other?" - Said Nick a bit embarrassed but hiding it with a laugh

  
"Well every time I come here is for a short time and a full schedule so... it complicated hahaha" - Answered Mary

  
"It's very nice finally meeting you, I... I wish I could give you a hug but..." - Nick looked down at his sweaty body "But I don't want to get you all wet hahaha so let me hit the shower very quickly and we can all go for lunch huh? Ok, I'll be back in... 10, 15 minutes" -He finished the sentence quickly turning around and running for a big door with a sign "Male Locker Room"

Mary without taking her eyes off the fox already in a distance opening the locker room doors said 

"Don't worry honey you already made me wet hehe" - Mary said while giggling, her sister took a second or two to understand what she meant when she did realize what she meant she turn to her with the most strange facial expression, a mixture of embarrassment and shock

  
"MARY HOPPS! How can you say something like that!?!?! My God!"- Said Judy lowering the tone of her voice afraid that someone may look or that someone may have heard what Mary said, she grabbed her sister's arm, laughing at her reaction, and started walking towards the exit of the building. 

* * *

Nick texted Judy saying that Bogo caught him on the exit of the gym and asked him to help him in an interrogation and that could take a while, so they arranged a dinner together with Judy's sister instead of lunch, Judy and Mary ate on a food truck and then walked to a coffee shop nearby, they sat on a table by the windows overlooking the crowded streets of Zootopia's downtown.

  
"So..." - Said Mary pouring sugar on her coffee "I think you made an understatement when you said he was kinda hot" She giggled while Judy tried very hard not to blush

"He's cute" - Judy answered trying to look blunt looking over the window

  
"Cute?, your last boyfriend Tib... Tob.. what was his name again? Theodore?! He was cute, this one, this fox, he is hot!"

  
"Yeah..." - Said Judy daydreaming about Nick with a goofy smile on her face "But he is not my boyfriend!" - Judy said quickly after snapping back to reality "He is just my best friend, that's it"

  
"Best friends don't kiss Judy" - Mary said smirking 

"WE.. we kissed once, that's it! Wasn't even like a real real kiss, was just like.. a kiss, I should never have told you that" - Judy answered stumbling on the words embarrassed by her sister questions while she just laughs and drinks her coffee

  
"So, how is he in the sack?" - Asked Mary naturally while taking a sip of her beverage, Judy in the other hand chocked on her's, her ears got up and she blushed in a way her sister has never seen, she couldn't understand how her sister could ask something like that so naturally like she's asking the time

  
"Calm down! haha" -Answered Mary after seen her sister's reaction "I'm just asking how he is in the bed with her best friend that he kisses and cuddles on the couch watching movies all nigh.." 

  
"Stop Mary!" - Said Judy very quietly but still angry "we haven't done anything! He is not my boyfriend!"

  
"So what?" -Mary answered in a condescending tone "You need to be dating to have sex now?"

  
"Of course not! but... we're just friends, and besides, he's like.. three times my size, or more! No way we can.. you know... do it" -Judy said in a lower voice, a bit embarrassed by the topic, on the other hand, her sister was speaking the same way she would speak about the weather

  
"And since when been smaller is an issue for you? Sure, an average fox is probably way, way bigger than even an endowed rabbit, but size was never a problem to you, right? I know the knot can be scary but you should give it a try! You know what they say about foxes and wolfs in bed, right? hahaha"

Judy was shocked by the naturality in wich her sister talked about these subjects, looking confused and embarrassed she answered

"What the hell is a kno.." She shook her head "No Mary, stop! I'm not having.." She lowered her voice "...I'm not having sex with him!"

  
"Why not? Don't you think he's hot?"

  
"Of course I think he's hot!"-Judy covered her face "I love him ok? I love his dumb muzzle and his hot body and those beautiful eyes and... I do love him ok? But he would never look at me like that! Not to a small average bunny like me... at least not in a sexual way"

Mary could see her sister's eyes shining when talking about that fox, the way her voice changed, she realized that Judy actually does love him, not only in a sexual way but really do love him.

"You will never know unless.." -Mary is interrupted by her phone ringing

  
"Shit, is the office" -She answers, the call lasts only 30 seconds

"They want me there earlier to show me some projects" -Says Mary putting her phone back in her purse

  
"Ok, I can drop you by their office, afterwards you can catch a Zuber to my place so we can get ready to go out at night with Nick"

  
"Sure" -Answered Mary getting up together with her sister

  
"And you can use your time alone at home to think about what I said" -Said Mary smiling to her sister

  
"I rather just forget we had this conversation at all!"

  
They both laughed and left the cafe on their way to leave Mary to her office and Judy back to her apartment.

* * *

Judy arrived at her apartment, since the promotion she got after the Bellwether case she moved to a new apartment, It wasn't anything fancy but still way better than her last one, this one had a kitchen, a separate bedroom, a big living room with a TV, couch, office desk, wasn't big, but very tidy and comfy.

She sat on her desk by her computer to do some work, write some reports and check her e-mail when she looked at a picture of her and Nick she had on her desk, against her will she started to remember what her sister said earlier on the cafe, about dating Nick, kissing, sex...  
  
"No!" -Judy thought to herself

  
"He is my friends, nothing more!" -She put his picture down

  
"I mean... of course I would like to date him, I'm not gonna lie to myself, I really do like him" -Judy kept thinking while her computer ran idle on the lock screen

  
"But sex..." -Just the thought of it embarrassed Judy like she was afraid someone would read her mind and judge her for only thinking about it

  
"I know I already fantasized about him, I think about him when touching myself but I never actually thought about having sex with him... it's such a pipe dream I think I've never even considered a possibility, maybe that's why I've never Zoogled about it.." 

Judy kept thinking, staring at her computer screen, after a minute or so she nervously opened her browser on an anonymous tab 

"What the hell, calm down Judy! I'm an adult! What harm could it possibly bring just to search about it, c'mon Judy, it's just a search! Knowledge at the end of the day, right?"

So Judy looked back to see if her door was locked, summed all the courage she had, and brought her paws to the keyboard, and typed "Fox penis".


	2. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy's sister ideas got into Judy's head, she started asking too many questions she didn't have the answer to, questions about... fox physiology, so she gathered all the courage she had and decided to search on the subject, and what she found online raised more questions than it answered, and Judy went trough and experience not only pleasurable but of clarity, is what she saw online enough to give her the courage to do what she needs to do, to do what she wants to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope I didn't take too long :)  
> First thing, good news! (I hope so haha) The fic is going to have another chapter, like I said previously the story in my head was about 3 chapters long but this one turned out to be a bit longer then I expected, I got a bit carried away XD, so what would be part 2 of this chapter is going to become a chapter itself, so it isn't something too long to read and It reduces the time between publications. This chapter was very much inspired in other fanfics where Judy search and discover some naughty things, but specially inspired on one of my favorite fics, Burrowing Under Barries, it's a very nice fanfic, the story is quite different but this chapter is going to be similar. I hope you enjoy!

Judy's finger hovered over the enter key, still unsure if she should press it

" _C'mon, why am I so apprehensive about this?_ " - Thought Judy

_"Is not like is the first time I'm searching porn... I mean, I'm not searching porn! I'm.. I'm just curious to see how is it, who knows maybe one day if the opportunity arises we... ughhh_ "

Judy lowered her head on the table

" _What am I doing? Justifying what to myself? I'm a grown-up! Act like it, Judy! Live a little! You wanna know what a fox dick looks like and that's what you gonna do!_ "

She lifted her head full of determination and clicked the enter key, she watched tensely as the page disappeared as the loading circle began to turn, those few seconds felt like a short eternity as she kept asking herself if she should really be doing this. After a few quick seconds, the results came in, and in the midst of porn links and condom ads she rapidly clicked on the third option, what seemed to be a more scientific choice, a Zoopedia article entitled "Canine Reproduction", a very educational article with paragraphs of information together with images and numbers.

The first thing she saw is that, like rabbits, canine penises weren't immediately visible even when naked, but when she saw the picture she started seen the differences, the first picture was a naked canine, from his stomach to his thighs, between his legs, she could see a pair of big furry testicles, but what dazed her was the sight of the sheath, It was big and round, with a crimson flesh peeking out a little at the top, that was a completely flaccid canine, but the round protrusion was already intimidating enough for Judy as she kept thinking what that sheath was holding back. 

At the contents table of the Zoopedia article, she saw the "Fox" entrance and decided to click, as soon as she did the page scrolled down to the Fox section and she lifted her paw over her mouth as her face grew hot, with her paw trembling she fought her nervousness and kept scrolling down until she could see the full image. The picture had a slim grey fox model, but this time, out of his large round sheath, was the sight of a light red fleshy shaft, Judy was light-headed, she couldn't say how many inches it was but it was big, at least for her, it is way longer than even an very well endowed rabbit, and the girth? She had never seen a penis so thick in her life, she was a bit apprehensive but looking at it for a minute or so she didn't find it off-putting, it had an interesting shape with a point at the tip. 

" _Ok... it's very big... it's pretty, to be honest, interesting I would say, it probably feels interesting... but this size, I don't know if I can take this... but who knows?!_ "-Judy thought with enthusiasm " _It looks challenging but I never gave up on anything in my life, especially when it comes to size, I don't even have a reference to know if it really is that big, also, I'm very flexible, so... that's something!_ " \- She thought smiling

_"I'll bet I could take that without trouble!"_

She kept scrolling and looked at the bottom of the picture, she noticed a caption for the image that said "Average Grey Fox, Canine penis: semi-erect"

"Semi-erect? There's... **more**?" 

Judy said nervously, with a weird feeling in her stomach she scrolled down the page until she found another picture, the same model, the same frame, but this time Judy's jaw dropped as she saw what was different in this shot. Her violet eyes widening at what she saw, at first, she assumed that it was some sort of injury

"What?! Is.. is this normal?!"

It wasn't an injury, she started reading what was written bellow,  _"Bulbus glandis (also called a knot)_ ", she learned that it was something very normal for a canine, something they all have, she felt her chest tighten as she saw it, the already long red rod had increased in a few inches, what was big was now even bigger, but the extra length wasn't what intimidated her, however. The sheath between his legs had reduced in size, revealing what it had been hiding, at the base of the grey fox shaft was swell up until it was considerably thicker then the rest, making the entire length of the already thick cock seem larger, it was fat and rounded and a normal part of canine physiology, and the basics of its role in sex, it needed to be stimulated for the male to reach climax.

"Sweet cheese and.. nope! No. No. No." -Judy muttered to herself, she minimized the tab "Forget it, is not happening, it was never going to happen anyway! What does my sister have in mind for crackers sake! There is no way I can handle it, it's huge. And then it gets even more huge!? And that knot thing! Is that supposed to go.. inside? It's enormous, it can't possibly fit inside any female right? hahaha and that's average! What if Nick is not average, nonono, no way any bunny can handle that, it just can't fit...  _right?_ "

The thought hoovered Judy's mind for a minute, can a bunny and a fox have sex? Sure she's seen Rabbit-Fox couples, not in real life but on TV and on the internet, interspecies relations with predator and prey are still kind of rare, and such a relationship with such a size difference is even rarer.

" _These couples... they must have sex.. right?_ "

Her thoughts were rapidly translated into words when she started typing again, this time the images she saw had somehow made her braver because even though she was apprehensive about what her search was going to pop up she didn't hesitate much in searching them, she typed "Fox and bunny sex", and she knew well what she was looking for.

_"There must be a way... it's worth looking anyway, for research purposes only of course...!"_

The page loaded and results filled her screen, the first option made her scowl "Big Sexy Fox Stretching Rabbit Hole Hot Interspecies Sex", she read the title with contempt, she wasn't going to learn about it seen pornography, she knew better than that. She kept scrolling looking for an educational article like the Zoopedia one, but no luck, she was already on Zoogle's fifth page and all she was finding besides porn was blog posts and extremist tabloids talking about how interspecies romance was destroying our great nation, she went back to the first page and looked at the first link again, she took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, she knew she wasn't going to find the information she wanted the way she wanted, no matter how long she searched for, it was worth the shot she thought, Judy gulped as she moved the cursor to the link and clicked.

"I can't believe In what I'm about to do..." -She kept thinking while uneasy and unaware of what she is about to see.

A video player appeared and after a fast loading the movie started, a shot of a regular suburban house and dark blue van parking in front of it, a plumber it seems, exiting the car with a heavy tackle box in his paws was a fox with a brown fur, much different from Nick's red coat. He was dressed in a uniform, light navy-blue jeans, a blue shirt, and a cap, each with a logo she couldn't really read but assumed it was from the plumbing company. The shot transitioned to the fox in front of the door, knocking, it opened to reveal a white bunny half his height. "Better than me I guess... I'm roughly half Nick's size" but that wasn't what shocked her the most, but the fact that she answered the door dressed in nothing but a lacy red lingerie, leaning on the door frame and starring at the fox with a sultry smile. The fox smirked looking at her and before she could say anything he went inside.

A harsh cut signal the transition to a scene where the fox is getting up from under the sink, all sweaty and dirty, putting his tools back in the box and giving the bunny that's sitting on the kitchen counter a ticket with the price of the repair, the scantily clad bunny plead that she didn't have enough money available to pay for the repair, and asked with a seductive look in her eyes if there was perhaps another way to pay him back. Listening to the dialogue made Judy laugh a bit, she hadn't even watched 2 minutes and she was beholding one of the worst actings she'd seen in her entire life, it was the equivalent of a performance expected from an elementary school playing Hamlet.

" _There is nothing either good or bad_ , Shakespeare has definitely never watched this before" -Judy said giggling at her own joke while clicking ahead in the timeline because she couldn't stand another second of the atrocious acting, she skipped ahead to a point where the fox had taken of some of his clothing. The two of them are now in the rabbit's bed, Judy looked at the fox physique that was now shirtless in bed, he was quite brawny, with round pecs, visible abs on his light-brown stomach, a V-line leading to his crotch with a visible bulge under the jeans.

"I would love to see Nick humiliate this guy on an arm wrestle" -Judy thought with a naughty smile then immediately got ashamed of her own fantasy. The fox rubbed the rabbit's chest with his large paw and proceeded to remove her bra and started playing with her nipples, Judy couldn't prevent herself from noticing how much bigger the rabbit boobs where then hers, about two or three cups at least, she felt a bit frustrated, she always considered her an average bunny, like any other, but the guy she liked, Nick, he is no average fox, and every time Judy looked at the screen she wished that the fox there was actually Nick, with his beefy arms and slick smile rubbing his large paws at her. 

With that fantasy on her head and the movie still playing Judy started feeling warm, a hot sensation was growing on her and she could feel her panties getting wet. The rabbit on the screen managed to open the button and zip down the fox pants pulling it down, revealing a white underwear with an intimidating moist bulge poking at the front. After kissing and stroking the frightening large bulge the bunny with some effort was able to pull the briefs down realising the throbbing fox meat. Just like she'd seen in the Zoopedia article the prominence of his sheath was apparent, the pink flesh of his semi-erection standing rigid. Adjusting some pillows and leaning on them the fox put his arms behind his head and her rabbit partner moved forward, stroking his shaft with her paw that wasn't big enough to grasp the whole girth, but it didn't take long for the paw play transform into a mouth in the tip game.

Judy was leaning forward, with her head as close as possible to the monitor as she grew more and more captive, her ears once hanging began to twitch, and then began to lift, growing more and more rigid every second. In less than a couple of minutes, her ears were completely upright, standing at full attention as she watched the movie playing in front of her.

She readjusted her position so that she was sitting on her knees in her chair, trying to get even closer to the screen. Judy's eyes were locked on the fox's erection engulfed by the rabbit's mouth, lips wrapping it underneath the tip. It looked quite a lot for her to handle, her cheeks were bulging with the girth as she tried putting more of the fox length inside her tiny mouth, and her paw was still stroking the rest of the shaft that wasn't in the bunnies mouth. Judy's toes curled, her legs started shaking slightly, she was biting her lips while watching in growing interest.

A minute or so passed as the rabbit engulfed the fox's erection, then Judy noticed something at the base, a bit of movement underneath the sheath like something was trying to get out. She wasn't the only one to notice as the rabbit onscreen lifted her paw from the length of the shaft to his sheath, petting his fur underneath the roundness, a few seconds later the shaft grew even more, and the sheath revealed the bulbous thick knot at the base. 

" _Oh god, there it is.. is.. big_ " -Judy thought to herself as she couldn't take her eyes off the glistening knot that had just popped out from the base. Her chest began to tingle and her lower belly began to itch, growing more interested in their performance by the second.

After teasing his knot for a moment the fox leaned forward and grabbed the bunny like she weighs nothing, he lifted her in the air while lied down in bed. Her pussy was dripping wet on top of the fox, which licked his lips and gave the rabbit's vagina a good long lick, cleaning all the dripping wet before pinning her on her back. His big predator paws pushed her knees apart spreading her legs. Judy was given a clear shot of the rabbit's vagina, her lips spread open, and even recently licked by the fox tongue she was wet again, Judy didn't doubt that, if she was in her position she would get wet again really fast. The fox sneaked in closer to her, the tip of his throbbing erection drawing nearer and nearer to the small opening of the rabbit's vagina.

But rather than entering, it hovered above the pussy, leaning on the nub of the bunny's clitoris. She let out a lustful moan at first, her whole body was shaking sporadically as the waves of pleasure were hitting her. His thick rod moved back and forth along the surface of the bunny's belly, teasing her. He finally pulled back and started pushing the tip of his length against the small opening of the rabbit's pussy. The rabbit let out a loud gasp as she felt him enter her inch by inch, the thick rod spreading her walls apart, stretching her from the inside until the fat knot pushed against the breach, hitting her clitoris and giving her another wave of pleasure as the feeling of been stretched by a mammal 2 or 3 times her size wasn't enough. 

" _No way this will fit, right?"_ Judy kept watching with a mix of fear and curiosity on her face " _How can this possibly fit?!_ " 

Snarling the fox pushed his hips forward, thrusting his shaft into the tiny bunny, his knot hitting her entrance with a wet sound, each hit stimulated the rabbit's clitoris making her shake in pleasure, her moans following the rhythm of the fox thrusts. Eventually, despite Judy's pessimist expectations, the fox held the bunny legs in a strong grip and gave her a strong push, shoving the sizable mass inside her with a loud and wet pop, the fox manhood was clearly visible through the rabbit's belly in a throbbing belly bulge. Judy let out an audible gasp and at the same time the rabbit on screen screamed a loud moan of lust, she seemed to be actually enjoying all of this.

Between Judy's own legs her paw quivered as she used her own fingers moving up and down pushing against the fabric of her panties, she wasn't planning on doing that, but she couldn't control herself. Her pants and chair had gathered a plentiful amount of dampness, as a result of her reaction to what she just saw and experienced. Judy thought that the fox's knot would be too much for a rabbit to handle, it looked that way, but the two in the movie seemed to have enjoyed everything. The fox was now on his knees, thrusting back and forth, just enough to keep himself knotted to her as he seemed to be still cumming. The rabbit locked to the fox seemed to have closed her eyes, still moaning in pleasure, completely lost in her own orgasm. Judy couldn't tell how much of that was authentic or exaggeration, but she really believed that that bunny was enjoying herself and that if she was actually just acting, at least she didn't seem to be in any pain. It gave her hope, but at the same time she felt hopeful that she could do it the fact that Nick is a larger fox then the one on-screen didn't let Judy celebrate much.

" _What if Nick is bigger than this guy? What if Nick's knot is even bigger? I don't know if I could fit this guy, imagine Nick's!_ " -This was just a few of Judy's thoughts as she kept trying to calm herself " _You don't know how big he is Judy, calm down, if this girl on the movie can do it, you can do it as well, even if he's bigger!_ " -She kept trying to cheer her up. On-screen the movie was still playing, the bunny was still knotted and some cum was dripping from her inside's as the knot wasn't been able to hold everything inside. The fox gently laid the bunny on her back and pushed the knot out of her, the camera angle allowed you to see the swollen fox penis getting out of her, all jammy in the fox own white cum, the bunny's tiny hole oozed the fox thick cum, " _wow_ " -Thought Judy  _"Male rabbits don't cum that much... is that a canine thing..?"_

A lot was going through Judy's mind while she stared at the screen hypnotized, looking at the couple cuddling in bed, the rabbit had her head resting on the fox's beefy chest, his penis was still swollen and surprisingly still leaking cum was resting heavily at the small rabbit's belly, the view still shocked Judy in how that thing was, a few minutes ago, inside her. Amazed at the view of the hot couple in bed Judy glanced at the clock on her desk, 7:45 PM, Judy snapped out of the video and back to reality, she grabbed her phone, when her paw touched the screen she noticed something wet and sticky, her paw was still wet from her stroking herself almost unconsciously, she didn't want to that but she just couldn't control herself, she cleaned her paw on her pants that were also dampened of excitement the movie gave her, she saw a message her sister sent 10 minutes ago "Leaving now, get ready".

" _Damn it! I lost track of time_ " -She thought to herself while quickly closing the tab on the browser and turning off the monitor at the same time, she ran to the kitchen to get some paper towels to clean her chair from her own body fluids but the majority of it was still trapped in her pink panties that were making a dark wet patch at the center of her pants. She ranned to the bathroom, took off her clothes and jumped into the shower, before turning it on she looked at herself on the mirror on the other side of the bathroom, there she was looking at herself in the mirror, all the fur arround her slit was soaked, just the thought of Nick, his eyes, his smile, his body made her start dripping, the thought of her paws moving across his ripped body, the smell of his musk, all of this made her put her two fingers inside her slobbery puss, it was so wet and hot, she really wanted to touch herself right there and right now, with her eyes closed thikning about Nick's knot, she looked down at her and imagined how big Nick could be, imagined him ripping her apart, his hefty knot banging to go inside her, his muscular arms holding her in place, his musky smell, his sharp teeth growling at her, she was so overwhelmed by her fantasy her legs started getting weak, her body started shacking as she stroke helsef with her paws.

"I.. want.. I want him!" -She kept mumbling to her self "I love him... I want him... I want him  _in_ me...", Judy has never been so wet or excited in her life, not even real sex with the few partners she had in life made her so wet then she was right now from just imagining her fox partner. Judy was still engulfd in her fantasy, dreaming of her big partner, the shower wasn't even on but the shower stall was already slippery from her own body fluids, but then a knocking sound yanked her out of her sexual fantasy back to reality faster then a car crash, from a distance she could hear her sister getting in calling for her, she imidiatly open the shower and screamed "I'm on the shower Mary, sorry I got caught up at work... be out in a minute", she waited for a response but nothing came, she was about to ask if she was there when she heard "Ok... take your time!", she didn't had time to think about why she took so long to answer, her heart was still racing from the sexual reverie she was just having, it seemed like she just ran a marathon, she was trembling and exhasuted, " _I never felt this way... not even when actually had sex_ " -Judy thought to herslef  _"Is not like im sexually frustrated that a masturbation feels better then real sex, I already had good sex! But this was... this was different_ " Judy kept reflecting about what just happened while taking a quick shower, trying to clean all of her own fluids from her lower regions, she kept reasoning with herself, did she really want him or is just a fantasy, Nick is her best friend, she knew that they spent a lot of time together this past few years and he had grown fond of her, and also did she, and she knew well how sexy and attractive he was, not only her but a lot of people around her always commented on how attractive Nick was, and maybe that's the reason she never took any thought of a serious relationship with him seriously, he was too out of her league, she unconsciously knew that and maybe that's the reason she never made any move, and the fact that he didn't neither only served as proof that he wasn't attracted to her the same way she was to him, she was afraid of losing their friendship if she tried something...

Many thoughts clouded her head, go after him or not? Do you really want to have a relationship with him? What if you're just sexually attracted to him? What if we actually do something and I'm too small for him? What if he isn't attracted to me this way? Judy turned off the shower and just stood there, motionless, with her head full of questions to which she didn't have the answer to. After a minute of standing in the shower with only the sound of the water dripping from her fur, she stood straight and said to herself quietly "I'll never know until I try! ...right?"

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Please comment with suggestion and critique, I look forward to your feedback!
> 
> The next chapter will take a bit longer to publish because of the holidays, my schedule is a mess and I won't have much free time to write, but I'll try to make it as soon as possible :)


End file.
